Dream come true
by SPHP20896
Summary: Albus is having dreams, prisoners are escaping from Azkaban, what do you think is happening?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**_  
_

_Dressed in white_

_Flickering light_

_In the distance_

_Holding the sun_

_In her hands_

_Darkness covers_

_The space in between_

_Hiding what is not meant to be seen_

_I'm on my knees_

_Can't get through_

_My choices few_

_But I see her_

_She's standing_

_She's waiting_

_Dressed in white_

_Flickering light_

_In the distance_

_Holding the sun_

_In her hands_

I woke up with a start, another dream about something I didn't understand.

It was driving me insane.

I'd seen the same dream seven nights in a row now. Maybe I was losing it.

There was the same girl and the same poem.

What the hell was this about?

I stood up stretching and yawning.

I stared at the sunlight outside.

All the trees and all the hills stretched out in front of me and the birds sang in the distance.

I am Albus Potter by the way.

Yeah, jaw dropping isn't it?

I know I'm used to the reactions.

Anyway moving on I was at home at the time and was supposed to get ready to go to the station.

I was going to start my sixth year.

I unenthusiastically pulled on my t-shirt and jeans.

My room was the epitome of messy and I prefered it that way.

I dragged my trunk and broomstick downstairs to the living room.

I laid it in front of the fireplace and went over to the dining room.

James was there eating and deep in thought.

His eyes had glazed over as he stuffed another spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth.

I sat down beside him and said to my Dad "Good morning"

He looked up from the newspaper "Good morning Al"

James asked "Hey Al? Why does Mary hate me?"

I answered buttering my toast "Maybe because you're a total prat?"  
James shook his head "Nah that can't be it, keep thinking"

I ignored him until Lily came flouncing into the room with her curtain of red hair swinging behind her "Good morning!" She sang in a cheerful voice.

Mum came into the dining room "Good morning, all set for another year at school?"

Lily smiled "yup"

Her cheerful mood had an ulterior motive I was sure. I squinted at her, I knew she didn't like mornings so why was she so excited?

Usually she looks like a zombie and anyone who got in her way would literally get incinerated.

I knew what she looked like in the mornings and trust me it's not something you want to see, she looks like a nightmare now she looked like the Lily she always is.

James put his spoon down and said "That's it I can't take this anymore, Mary has to like me"

Lily rolled her eyes "First deflate that big head of yours, maybe then you'll see some improvement"

James glared at her and muttered into his empty bowl.

Dad looked at me "Why so silent Al?"

I had evidently been thinking about the strange dreams I was having, but I said with a fake smile "Nothing just thinking"

Mum asked buttering her toast "Is something the matter?"

I shook my head "No, nothing"

Lily said "Probably still thinking about choosing textbooks over the clothes he has to Hogwarts"

I said "Shut up"

James patted my shoulder "You need to get yourself a girl Al, you can't be this sorry bookworm anymore"

I shrugged his hand off and blushed "Shove off James"

It's true I'd never had a girlfriend, I don't know maybe I was just too shy or silent or whatever.

Girls liked me but I didn't like them and it didn't help that I wasn't as cool or as outgoing as James was.

Maybe I was not good enough for them I don't know and honestly I didn't care.

I was still taller than James and it irritated James to no extent. But he still had the bigger personality.

I finished eating and said "I'm going to my room"

I went into my room and sat on the edge of my bed thinking about the dreams.

They were certainly not normal.

I felt like someone was trying to tell me something.

And it wasn't just this dream there'd been others before this one, I sometimes saw flashes of light, felt myself running from some unknown entity, strong winds and screams.

It couldn't have been just dreams, there was something going on.

I heard my Mum call "Al! We're leaving!"

I sighed and yelled "Coming!"

When I went downstairs I felt a strange sense of foreboding that I couldn't explain.

Sitting in the car with James and Lily bickering along the way I tuned out.

I knew something was going to happen.

That's when Dad said "Have you heard? That serial killer we caught last month is on the run again, it seems like Azkaban is not as good as it was before. The criminals are escaping, the reforms we're using are not doing much good. We aurors are having a hard time"

Mum asked with concern "Is it safe for us or anybody to go out?"

Dad shook his head "We're trying to curb the chaos Ginny, but our attempts are quite weak, so I'd say it's not"

Silence prevailed. James asked "Isn't there something you can do?"

Dad said "I'm working on it, Kingsley's given me permission to implement most of my plans. Although I'm going to have quite a lot of opposition from Eden Scrimgeour"

Lily sighed "Hope everything works out"

Dad said sternly "I want you three to be as alert as you can while you're at Hogwarts understand? These prisoners include the death eaters too. If anything happens stick together"

James gasped "You think they'll come to Hogwarts?"

Dad nodded "Why not? Striking terror is easy when you've got thousands of students with very concerned parents"

We stayed silent.

When we reached the station no one spoke much as we made it through the barrier.

Each one of us was consumed in our thoughts.

We met Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

I asked "Where's Rose?"

Uncle Ron glared "Off with Scorpius, that girl…"

I sighed "Alright, Mum? Dad? I'm getting on the train"

Mum pulled me into a hug "Have fun Al, take care of yourself, and take care of James and Lily okay?"

I nodded sincerely "I will"

She patted my back and let me go with a kiss on my cheek.

Dad hugged me next "Be a good prefect Al and you know…stay safe, don't let James do something stupid"  
I smiled "I won't"

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron wished me luck and I got onto the train.

I dragged my luggage through the corridor.

That's when a solid mass of brown hair hit me in the face and I toppled back.

I managed to steady myself.

I saw that the solid mass of brown hair belonged to a girl who had her back turned to me.

She took her wand out and pointed it at two boys who stopped laughing and now looked scared.

She said threateningly "Ever try something like that again and we'll see who ends up laughing, get it?"

They nodded vigorously and shuffled away quickly.

She tucked the wand back in her jeans pocket.

She turned and looked at me "What are you looking at?"

I was taken aback on seeing her face.

She had the sharpest features I'd ever seen on anyone. She had luscious brown hair that fell in messy waves over her shoulders.

She had eyes the colour of the ocean which were staring at me with determination.

She was of average height and looked like she could throw a very hard punch.

I said nervously "Sorry, I was waiting for you to move so I could go to the compartment over there"

I pointed at the empty one.

She rolled her eyes "You could have just said so, go"

I picked up my things and walked quickly to the empty compartment.

She entered the compartment behind me and made herself comfortable.

I was surprised, I just watched as she put her things away and sat down.

I asked "Um…why are you..."

"Sitting here?" She asked raising one slender eyebrow.

I nodded.

She answered "Everywhere else is full genius, where do you expect me to sit? On the roof?"

I had nothing to say.

She said "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, so don't look at me like that"

I laughed uncertainly "I'm Albus by the way"

She leant back and looked at me.

She said "I know who you are, so there's no need to introduce yourself, I'm Xena"

Xena, I'd never heard of any Xena in Hogwarts.

I asked "Which year?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and started digging inside her bag.

She answered "Sixth"

I was shocked "But I've never seen you before"

She stopped digging and looked up at me.  
Pointing one slender finger at me she asked "And whose fault is that, mine or yours?"

I closed my mouth at that.

She sighed "I'm in Slytherin"

She bent over once again and began digging.

I nodded "Oh"

I marveled how her brown hair fell over her shoulder glinting in the sunlight coming through the window.

She said pulling out a packet of crisps from her bag and opening it "Now I know you think I'm a jackass because I'm in Slytherin, right? Aaaand you are correct!"  
My eyebrows rose as she munched on her crisps "I am not very popular among students. I don't take shit from anyone. And I despise your little group called the wotters"

I asked shocked "Why? What did we do?"

She answered "You all act like god's gift to humanity, all of you so perfect in all senses. All of you are overly nice and righteous, what the hell is up with the 'I'm your guardian angel' attitude?"

I laughed and she looked at me "You find this funny?"

When I didn't stop laughing she threw a crisp at me

I nodded "very"

Her eyes narrowed into slits.

I said calming down "We're not like that, we're just normal people"

She laughed "That's funny, normal people? Sure! And I am merlin's apperentice!"

I told her "Try talking to my family some time you'll see we're nothing like people portray us to be"

She said still eating her crisps "Please, I'm better off without talking to them, otherwise I might turn into one of you"

She threw her empty packet into the bag and said "I wonder when the trolley's going to get here, I'm hungry"

I just stared at her, she was the most interesting person I'd met till now.

If I'd seen her on the street I'd have thought that she was just a very pretty rich girl who was into kittens and soft toys.

I asked "Where are you from?"

She asked "Trying to know which pure-blood family I belong to?"

I tried to cover my embarrassment "I…uh…I…"

She said over me "Bedowin, Xena Bedowin, my father is one of the most influential people in Britain, he has six seats in the wizenagamot and he heads the Magical Enforcement Department, my mother is a society pig. My brother is following in my Dad's footsteps. Is that enough for you?"

My eyes widened as I absorbed that piece of information. Aunt Hermione worked under Mr. Bedowin and she was all praise for him always. So why did Xena talk like she despised her family?

She said quietly "Why couldn't I be as lucky as Scorpius and just go to Gryffindor away the rest of my family?"

She looked out of the window with longing.

I asked "You don't like your family?"

She looked sharply at me "No. I don't want to be my mother and I don't want to do what my father tells me to do. My Dad might be a good man but he doesn't know how to be a good father"

I didn't say anything. I let her be as she spread her legs over the seat.

She took a deep breath "You ever tell anyone that I told you this and I will personally make sure that you have an early meeting with Hades understand?"

I smiled "I understand"

She told me "Now leave me alone, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when the trolley arrives. By the way Mr. Prefect you just missed the meeting"

I didn't get what she said at first then I understood and swore as she chuckled and closed her eyes.

I slapped a hand to my forehead and fled out of the compartment catching a glimpse of Rose and Scorpius snogging in their compartment.

I bumped into the head boy along the way, Jade Thomas "Al, you just missed the meeting"

I nodded "yeah I know, I forgot about it"

I felt stupid. He smiled "It's alright, go back to your compartment, it got over a long time back"

My heart sinking I walked back to the compartment.

Xena was passed out on her seat with a hand behind her head. She was such a tomboy it was unbelievable.

I passed the time staring at her and thinking about her personality.

Her hair was such a deep shade of brown that it reminded me of chocolate.

When the trolley arrived I shook her "Wake up, the trolley's here"

Her eyelashes slowly fluttered revealing her ocean blue eyes. I was positively captivated, she looked so vulnerable and….cute.

She looked up into my face "Wipe that look off your face before I smack you. Try to get rid of the that bit of drool as well"

My hand instantly rose to my mouth but there was nothing there and she laughed "What an idiot!"  
She got up and walked to the trolley greeting the lady with a cheerful smile and I watched as she talked like they were friends forever.

I smiled to myself, how could anyone not like her?

She bought herself some stuff and sat back down.

She tossed me a few pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs "That's for putting up with me for this long"

I grinned "Thanks"

She said "Whatever"

I asked "Where are your friends?"  
She said simply "I don't have any friends, no one finds me worthy of being in their group"

She didn't look like she cared. I sat there thinking, who was this girl? She was so…..brilliant?

I'm not good with adjectives, sue me.

She said "Don't look at me like that, I hate pity, don't pity me Potter I'm warning you. I don't need it"

I asked "Do you feel lonely?"

She sighed for a second then she threw the pumpkin pasty in my face "Stop feeling bad for me, I'm not some sissy. I can take care of myself and I'm not lonely. Look my life is my life, the way I live it is none of your business"

I was in awe of her. I smiled until I saw a flash of something else in her eyes, a flash of sadness.

She told me "We aren't going to see each other after this train ride so just forget about me once this is done. Don't bother being nice to me, you'll just end up regretting it"

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine and then I heard it in my head, that voice whimpering like in my dream _"Help me, I-I-aaaaaagh!"_

It sounded just like…..Xena.

Xena asked "Did something happen? Are you okay? You like you just saw Voldemort"

My heart raced as I tried to calm myself down.

She was the one I'd been hearing in my dreams, the one screaming. Those blood-curdling screams that haunted me for the first few weeks of summer, the ones I couldn't forget no matter how much I wanted to.

She said "Hey, you want to lie down, you're really pale"  
I shook my head "no…I'm fine"

She said "Okay, but don't do that again, you scared me for a moment"

I hardly listened, I was having this horrible feeling.

Something was going to happen and Xena was involved.

She took a bite of her pumpkin pasty.

I made a promise to myself, I'd protect her.

She didn't have any friends and it seemed like her family wasn't helping much.

I asked "Hey Xena, would it be fine if we both could be friends?"

She glared at me "Absolutely not"

I asked "Why not?"

She said "I'm not going to join that band wagon, I am not after the lime light so save it. It would please my mother if I was friends with you but I have no interest of doing so"

She was stubborn

I didn't give up "Come on, it's not like you have any other friends"

She looked angry for a second I thought she'd kill me.

"That's it isn't it? An act of pity? Potter feels sympathetic and wants to rescue an insecure girl from the shackles of loneliness and make her feel special? That's why I hate you all, you just don't get it don't you? You think by being overly sweet and kind you can buy us all. Get this Potter, I don't believe in friendship and I've no intention of starting"

She stared out of the window fuming.

I smiled "I'm not doing this out of pity. I genuinely find you interesting and just to make things easier for you we'll be acquaintances not friends"

She looked at me "Sod off"

I said "We won't be seeing each other that much anyway"

She said "Sod off Potter"

I smiled "You know you want to"

I could see her resolve crumbling.

She yelled "Get out before I hex you you bloody git! What part of Sod off don't you understand?!"

I leaped to my feet as she whipped her wand out.

I left the compartment, maybe I was wrong, her resolve wasn't going to crumble that easily.

I spent my afternoon with Rose and Scoprius.

Rose laughed as I told them about Xena "She seems like a very interesting person"

I nodded "She is, attractive too"

Scorpius whistled "Now I see where this is going"  
I rolled my eyes.

Rose asked "You like her Al?"

I told her ruffling my hair "I don't know but I like her more than the other girls, she's different"

Just then there was a knock on the glass door and then Xena slid the door open, she said "Sorry for earlier. I am feeling horribly guilty for kicking you out. If you want to come get your things then come"

I stood up "Yeah"

Rose whispered "A girl with a conscience, that's always good"

When I started pulling my trunk out I said "My offer still stands"

Xena said "I don't want to be a tag-along, I don't want people saying things. I-I-I….hate….attention"

I turned and smiled "Don't worry, nothing like that's going to happen, come sit with me in that compartment"  
She looked hesitant, I said "I'll give you a bar of Honey duke's Caramel Delight if you do?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes were as round as galleons "I'm coming"

She grabbed her trunk and said "let's go!"

I laughed "You love food don't you?"

She nodded "Yeah and if you have a problem with it, I don't care"

She walked out of the compartment past me.

She smelt like summer, I can't explain it but her scent warmed me and reminded me of sunlight.

It was almost magical standing there as she walked by me.

I followed her out and I asked myself, _what is happening to me?_

I'd soon find out.

* * *

**AN: Hello! Another story, another plot!**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**SPHP20896:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The first morning in Hogwarts is always more interesting than the rest of the year.

There's a buzz in the air that you don't feel after that morning.

On that lovely morning I was snoring at the Gryffindor table.

It was because the stupid dreams I was having kept me awake for most part of the night.

Scorpius shook me "Wake up! Al! Professor Longbottom is here"

I groggily looked up and saw Professor Longbottom looking quite torn between sympathy and amusement.

He asked "Rough night Mr. Potter?"

I nodded "Sorry Sir"

He handed me my time table and said "I was very pleased with your OWLs Potter, all subjects cleared. Oh and will you meet Professor Trelawney after school today?"

I asked surprised "Why sir, did I do something?"

He shook his head "No, but she did ask to meet you"

I'd taken divination and suffered for three years I was nothing more than horrible at the subject. Then why would Trelawney want to meet me?

As professor Longbottom moved along to another student Scorpius asked "Trelawney wants to meet you? That's suspicious"

I couldn't agree more.

Rose joined us on our way to Charms "Maybe she's going to berate you about your decision to drop Divination"

I smiled "maybe"

But I didn't believe it, I think it had more to do with my dreams. But I would prefer if it wasn't.

Scorpius said "That can't be it, Trelawney's weird but she's not that crazy"

We dropped the subject when we took our seats in class.

For the first time I saw Xena sitting right at the back in a corner.

She looked bored twirling her quill absent-mindedly.

That morning she wore her hair in a plat and it did look good on her.

Her Slytherin tie was lopsided and her shirt was untucked.

She caught my eye and glared questioningly.

I smiled politely and she just rolled her eyes.

Rose said "She seems like she doesn't like you"

I laughed "She's like that with everyone"

Rose said "I like her, can't believe though that she doesn't like her family"

I sighed "Maybe everything isn't as perfect as it seems between the Bedowin members"  
Rose said thoughtfully "But Mr. Bedowin never talks about a daughter, he acknowledges his son but has never mentioned Xena before"  
I thought about it. It wasn't something we could do anything about.

Scorpius said "Maybe he's just waiting for her to get out of Hogwarts and become something"

Rose said casually "Maybe"

* * *

That evening I made my way to the north tower to meet Trelawney.

I saw Xena coming and said "Hey!"

She looked up from her book and rolled her eyes "Oh it's you"

She didn't seem too pleased to see me there.

I asked "Where are you going?"

She said "My common room"

She continued to walk past me but I caught her elbow and pulled her back "How was your day?"  
She glared at me "I don't have time for this madness Potter"

I grinned "Come on, you can't spare me five minutes?"

She said spitefully shaking her elbow from my grasp "You're not worth two"

I asked "Where are you coming from?"

She answered hurriedly tapping her foot "Library"

I said "I have to go meet Trelawney"

She yelled "So go and leave me alone!"

She started to walk away again "Bye Xena!"

She looked back at me with a withering glare and continued walking.

She was a tough person to soften but I wasn't going to quit.

* * *

When I finally reached Trelawney's class room, I felt the same light-headedness that I felt every time I entered that room.

I looked around and walked towards the window when a dreamy voice said "Ah you came"

I jumped up in surprise.

I spun around and saw Trelawney standing there blinking at me with those abnormally magnified eyes.

I gave a nervous laugh "H-h-hey Professor Trelawney! Um why did you call me to meet you?"

She indicated for me to sit down on one of her chairs and I did.

She sat down across me and said dramatically "My inner eye has been awakened by some inter-linked events"

I blinked "okay….."

She continued breathing heavily "You have been having dreams, is that correct?"

I felt a chill crawling up my spine, should I have lied?

I spluttered "Uh….uh….yes…yes I have"

She adjusted her shawl and sighed "Bad things are happening and you must not neglect those dreams, do you understand Mr. Potter?"

I asked "What bad things?"

She leaned in and whispered "I cannot tell but I can feel it"

I moved away from her.

She muttered "For some reason you have been chosen"

I asked "What?"

She looked up like she hadn't heard me "Yes dear?"

I asked suspiciously "What have I been chosen for?"

I waited for her to say something.

She said "You clearly lack the vision one needs to have these dreams. But it seems that you of all people are having these dreams, I think that this is your message, someone is trying to help us through you"

I asked not believing it "Who?"

She answered "Hmmmm, we don't know do we?"

I couldn't understand what she was saying.

She told me "You must believe what you see in those dreams, they will help you. Sometimes I see a girl and she is in grave danger. She is in Hogwarts"

I think I already knew who this girl was.

Trelawney said "It is her future we are seeing"

I thought about it, it didn't really make a lot of sense.

I asked "So you're saying someone's trying to save her through me?"

Trelawney looked at me "It is my suspicion that is all. Now leave dear, that is all for today"

I said "but, Professor, you must know more…what is happening?"  
She shook her head "I can't be sure Mr. Potter, but please do not neglect the dreams"

I sighed and said "Thank you Professor, I'll leave now"

She nodded.

Then she said "Oh and Mr. Potter, I am disappointed you dropped Divination this year, you do need it"

I shook my head and left the room.

As I walked back to the common room my footsteps echoed through the place.

I thought about what Trelawney told me.

All the thoughts running through my head revolved around Xena.

That's when I heard it, the voice, it didn't belong to a student for sure.

It was too quiet a whisper but in that empty corridor it was too loud to go unheard.

I stopped walking and listened carefully "_The girl, we need the girl"_

Another voice asked "_For what Master?"_

My stomach leaped "_You will know in time, for now this is all we need to do"_

I creeped towards the dark corridor and when I turned the corner and was prepared to see two men standing there I saw nothing.

It was quite unbelievable.

My heart pounded loudly.

I stood there for a minute trying to gather my thoughts.

I had to do everything I could to stop them. That was all I knew.

* * *

**AN: Well, here's chapter 2**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Took a long time to write this one out.**

**This is completely different from everything I've written before.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**SPHp20896:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I tossed and turned in my sleep.

It was not any normal nightmare, it was like someone had purposely edited the important parts.

I saw no faces but I heard voices and saw blood. I could feel the terror the girl felt but I couldn't see her.

It was like a video playing inside my mind repeatedly.

No matter how much I tried to wake up my eyes refused to open.

At one point I could see just a nasty smile and a raised wand but nothing else.

I screamed out and that's when I fell off the bed.

My back hit the floor of the dormitory with a thud loud enough to wake Scorpius and the other boys.

I laid there breathing hard and trying to get over my fear.

I was sweating.

Scorpius switched the light on and the boys towered over me groggily rubbing their eyes.

Scorpius knelt down "Al you alright mate?"

I let out a strangled "Nightmare"

The boys sighed and Gregory rolled his eyes.

Scorpius took it more seriously, he held out his hand and I pulled myself up.

Nathaniel looked at me "You don't mind if we go back to sleep do you?"

I shook my head and the others moved to switch the light off.

Scorpius looked at me in the darkness and demanded "What did you dream about?"  
I said "I'm going to get some air, I'll see you tomorrow"

He said "Al…" But I was already out the door.

I went down to the common room.

There was no way I could go back to sleep after that.

The ticking clock and the sounds of the night were loud in my ears and my heart was still recovering from the nightmare.

In that moment I decided to do the most reckless thing I'd ever done in my life, sneak down to the Slytherin common room.

I actually started thinking about the consequences as I stared at the wall behind which lay the Slytherin common room.

It finally struck me how stupid the idea had been.

When I suddenly saw the wall melt I went rigid. This was it, I was screwed.

I shut my eyes tight knowing that I was going to get questioned.

That was until I heard a strangled gasp and a furious voice "What are you doing here Potter?"

I cracked one eye open and received a glare from none other than Xena, lovely.

I slowly opened the other eye and she stood there looking impatient and flustered.

I asked nervously "Hey….how is it going?"

Her blue eyes spit fire at me "Excuse me but I asked you a question"

I raked my hands through my hair and saw what she was wearing, a pair of shorts and a big baggy t-shirt and her hair was messy as hell.

I asked "Can't sleep?"

She was caught off guard, I could tell.

She smoothened her hair and said "Answer me"

I said honestly "I wanted to check on you"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks coloured.

I smiled devilishly. She spluttered "W-what…w-why?"

I grabbed her wrist and led her to an empty and better lighted corridor.

I told her "I have something to tell you"

She looked very unhappy.

I ignored her displeasure and said "I've been having dreams"

She raised one eyebrow and said with her voice dripping with sarcasm "Oh really? Please I would love to hear about them at two o'clock in the morning, continue"

I sighed "They are about you"

Her expression changed and she looked uncertain "What?"

She moved backwards away from me and in that moment she looked more like a gentle girl than a tom-boy.

I walked forward watching her steadily "Yes, ever since the beginning of summer"

She looked very afraid but she tried to hide it "Potter what are you saying? Stop kidding it's not funny"

I said my eyes not wavering from hers "You are in danger"

She scoffed "Danger? The only danger I face is losing my sanity if I continue talking to you, I'm going"

She turned to leave.

I caught her wrist "I'm not kidding, I talked to Trelawney and she says these dreams are your future"

I couldn't see her face.

She pulled her wrist from my grasp "What do you see?"

She stood with her back facing me, I said "Someone's trying to kidnap you or hurt you or…I don't know what they're trying to do but it's nothing good"

She didn't reply.

I took a deep breath "I even heard two people speaking the other day about…a girl"

She still didn't reply.

I put a hand on her shoulder and in a second she shrugged it off and whipped around to see me "Don't!...Don't touch me"

She didn't seem scared, her eyes were determined and didn't reveal any fear.

She asked "How do you know that girl is me?"

I answered "Her voice is yours, I just know, I feel it"

She said skeptically "You've got the wrong girl"

I allowed myself a small smile "I know it's you"

She huffed "Potter I don't believe you"

I told her "You don't have to but I want you to be careful"

She asked suspiciously "Is this why you want to be my friend?"

I nodded.

She rolled her eyes "The same old Potter hero complex"

She said "I don't need your protection or your help, I'm not stupid to let someone kidnap me"

I warned "You don't know what they are or who they are and you need someone to help you"

The flames were reflected in her eyes. She was a fighter if anything.

Her eyes narrowed "Potter I'm going to tell you this once nicely, leave me alone. Don't protect me, don't talk to me, don't be nice to me"

She took a breath "I'm big trouble"

She looked very serious.

I wanted to know her reasons for saying that.

She gave me a piercing look and started down the corridor.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I caught her around the waist and backed her up against the wall.

She struggled to get rid off me.

I locked my eyes on hers and she stopped struggling but I could see the fight was still not gone from her eyes "I like trouble"

And I kissed her.

She took a minute to react but she did eventually.

When I pulled away from her I grinned very proud of myself.

She looked confused, torn and breathless.

She glared at me "Let me go"

I asked my smile widening "Will you agree to let me protect you?"

She said determinedly gritting her teeth "No"  
I sighed "Listen, I like you and we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way would be if you let down your walls and become my friend or my girlfriend. The hard way would be me stalking and annoying you to no end"

When had I become James? It was troubling that I was acting like this for her but it was the only way to make her see that I'd fallen for her and that I would not quit.

She looked at me "Why? Why do you want to do this? Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you understand?"

She wasn't angry, just asking tiredly.

I answered "I like you and I've seen those nightmares, they aren't pretty"

She looked down "Fine, but we won't kiss"

I looked at her "Um okay, but why not?"

She said blinking "I don't want you getting involved with me, it's too dangerous for you"

I asked "How so?"

She slowly pushed me away and said "I can't tell you and I won't"

She didn't say anything more, she just fled down the corridor while I stood there unable to do or say anything.

Without her in the corridor the air was suddenly colder and the silence seemed louder than ever, just like my life had been before she walked into it.

I couldn't let her go, not then, not ever.

* * *

**AN: Hi again!**

**This chapter was pure spontaneity!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**_  
_

_Dear Mr. Anthony Benedict Bedowin and Mrs. Maria Sophia Bedowin_

_I hope you are well, the baby at your doorstep is the illegitimate child of Valerie Bedowin who died a tragic death due to unknown causes seven years ago. As her only brother you Mr. Bedowin are to be the guardian of this child who was not mentioned in her will._

_It will shock you to know that we have discovered her father to be none other than Tom Morvolo Riddle who took her from her mother and named her Xenath._

_The baby's story is very peculiar, she was very obviously born seven years ago but she is only three months old in reality._

_We have come to a shaky conclusion that Riddle might have frozen her age with a strong binding curse. For what purpose we don't know._

_But once we broke the curse it was clear that the baby was in healthy condition according to the healers at St. Mungo's._

_Therefore after a lot of discussion the Ministry has decided the baby's birthday to be September fourth of this year when the curse broke._

_The ministry has registered her to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_She must be given the Bedowin name and must be titled as Anthony Bedowin's daughter._

_The ministry has also prepared a vault at Gringotts in her name to be used for her expenses and I must inform you that you have to put in it 20,000 galleons a year until she turns of age._

_If you have any queries which I'm sure you will, they will be tackled during the meeting held on December twentieth 2004 at the ministry of magic, London. I hope to see you there and all the best._

_With sincere regards,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Head_

_The Auror Department_

_Ministry of Magic_

_London_

Xena breathed a sigh as she sat on the edge of her bed in the Slytherin dorm.

The shadows of the flames of the burning torches danced across the faded yellow parchment.

How many times had she read this letter?

More times than she cared to count for sure, and every time she felt a pang of pain in her heart.

She remembered clearly the day Anthony and Maria had told her the truth and gave her the letter.

That Xena from that time was very different from the one she was now.

She still remembered not understanding what they had told her except "You are Voldemort's daughter"

With that sentence she changed, her father had told her not to get involved with anyone and stay away from people so as not to disclose her secret.

His biggest fear was losing his respect in society and surely Xena's identity was more than enough for the job.

So Xena closed off from the children her age. She hated herself and her past, she was a freak.

She was seven years older than she was in truth.

How would anyone ever want to be with her after knowing that?

Her brother Alexander took all the limelight not paying her much attention at school but at home treated her like his little sister.

She didn't have a horrible life but it wasn't great either, her father hardly paid her any attention and her mother didn't care much either.

Her brother tried to help her but really she didn't have anyone else to turn to.

It scared her that Albus Potter wanted to be her friend and maybe more.

She didn't want him to feel betrayed later on or put him in trouble.

She didn't have right to be with him even if she wanted to.

What would her father say? Or worse what would his father say?

There was no way she could become his friend.

Tucking the letter hastily into her pocket she left for the kitchens for a snack.

Food always cheered her up no matter how bad a mood she was in.

And that night was no different.

Xena knew that she was talented, knew that she could be very persuasive if she liked and really was a nice person deep down inside.

But she never showed that side of her. She got good grades in order to maintain the standard that her father demanded of her, but she never was nice to anyone no matter how much she wanted to be.

She didn't dream of wearing dresses, shoes and make-up and neither did she want to and she definitely didn't believe in true love.

She was pretty, she didn't want to be nor did she know that she was.

Her dark brown hair that she wanted desperately to cut short, her sharp features and full lips along with her ocean blue eyes made for a startling sight. She was of average height and had a well-maintained body, she had always looked much older than she actually was. And why shouldn't she? She was supposed to be seven years older right?

She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice, it was as low as a whisper.

She felt the goosebumps erupt on her arms.

She turned on the spot and she surveyed the corridor and saw nothing threatening.

There was a deathly silence broken only by the crackling torch flames.

The wind howled yet Xena couldn't see anybody.

As she tried to convince herself that it was her imagination, all that Albus had said about someone being after her started running through her mind.

She felt a presence behind her. Quickly turning and scanning her surroundings again the corridor was empty.

She tried to tell herself to calm down but in vain. She was pretty sure there was someone there.

She got especially frightened when she heard footsteps that did not belong to her echoing in the corridor.

Her heart thudded and ghastly images started forming in her mind.

She felt an instant pain in her head like a whip cracking inside her skull. She desperately tried to keep from sinking to her knees.

Images of a dark cave, the soud of crashing waves, hands bony and pale and suddenly the scene changed, she was hidden behind a woman, with luscious waves of brown hair, there was a man too, his face hidden behind his cloak. The woman screamed as a jet of red light hit her, the room was brightly illuminated and she felt the terror like déjà vu when a baby cried louder than the mother as the mother's voice went mute.

She panted heavily as the pain in her head subsided.

The wind was howling again and the crackling of the flames soothed her.

The corridor was still again.

Her grip tightened around her wand and she began to jog to the Slytherin common room.

Until she was safely inside her common room she didn't calm down.

What she had missed was the slip of yellow parchment falling out of her pocket.

The night's happening had been scary and all she thought she needed was a good night's sleep.

She got into bed with hopes of a good morning, but who really knew what the morning would bring?

* * *

I saw the parchment fall out of her pocket. I hadn't meant to scare her, really.

I just found a way to follow her without her knowing.

Although the fear on her face was something I hadn't been prepared for.

I resisted the urge to comfort her as she spaced out suddenly like she was in pain.

I was definitely worried about her.

I picked up the parchment and took it to the Gryffindor common room.

I knew it wasn't right to read someone else's personal letters but I hardly knew anything about the girl and maybe this letter would give me some information about her.

With a lot of hesitation I unfolded the parchment.

I was shocked to find that I recognized the handwriting, it was my father's.

Now becoming more curious than I was at first I began to read.

Each sentence was like a knife to my heart.

As I reached the end, I felt mentally exhausted. A mix of emotions filled me.

I felt angry, sympathetic, betrayed and hurt, the last one being more prominent than the others.

I felt angry because she had not told me, sympathetic because of what she had to deal with, betrayed because this was not what I thought about her and hurt because she didn't trust me enough to tell me.

The fact that my father knew more about her than I did was a bigger blow to me.

I re-read the letter, Voldemort's daughter?

This could obviously not be easy for her.

The only way to get to know more would be to ask her.

I didn't think she'd be too happy knowing that I had read it.

If I was her I'd be furious, this would give her more reason not to trust me.

No wonder she called herself trouble.

It made sense now, why would Anthony Bedowin want to attract attention to his sister's illegitimate child who had a complicated and not to mention unimaginable baggage attached to her identity.

He'd be thrown out of society immediately.

That's why they called her his daughter not niece to make sure fewer questions were asked.

But still what would these weirdo people in my dreams want to do with her?

Did it have something to do with Voldemort?

I needed help, I needed Scorpius and Rose.

This was going to be one mysterious year, finally!

* * *

**AN: Back after a long time, well this chapter took some work and I had a lot of things to attend to.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and please review.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896 :)**

**P.S. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The rain pounded and through the rain footsteps echoed.

The lightning cracked through the sky.

The monotonous pitter patter of the rain, broken by the footsteps of one very tall man with his head bent donning a black cloak.

He entered the bar, the bell over the door sounding his arrival.

He took a seat far away close to the window.

The bar seemed silent, slow on business as usual. The few occupants in it talked in whispers anyone would be suspicious of.

The bartender wiped down the counter with a look that clearly said he'd rather be doing anything else.

The man removed a role of newspaper from the depths of his cloak.

Smoothening it out he began to scan the page.

The headline read: _Ebenezer Bernhardt is_ _still on the run, Azkaban is crumbling, is this the start of another demonic time in Britain's wizarding world after Voldemort?_

The man's face still hidden by his hood tilted his head towards the window, faintly through the foggy window and the rain the outline of one majestic castle stood with its tall towers and pin pricks of light. The lightning whipped through the sky and illuminated the surrounding clouds.

The bell in the bar sounded and the man turned away from the window, he looked up at the man standing by the table, he said "Sit, we have a lot to discuss, we can't waste our time Wolf"

* * *

Sitting in the common room with my legs dangling over the armrest of a sofa I told Scorpius sitting with Rose on the floor "So what do you think after reading that letter?"

Scorpius looked up from the letter and passed it to a curious Rose "It's scary mate"

I didn't say anything just looked at the foggy window with a sigh.

The rain had ruined the morning nicely.

All plans for Quidditch had been destroyed.

Rose asked shakily "And you think someone's after her?"  
I turned to her "I don't think Rose, I know"

She bit her lip and looked at me "Sorry, you _know_ someone's after her?"

I nodded.

She nervously tucked a curl of red hair behind her ear.

Scorpius asked the obvious question "What do you plan to do?"

I answered "I don't know"

Rose said "I'll tell you what you should do, tell your father"

Scorpius said after a pause "She's right"

I didn't respond, I sat up straight, bent and picked up the letter on the floor "I'm going to return the letter to her"

Scorpius nodded, Rose started "Al, listen…."

Scorpius cut her off "Best of luck, come back alive"

I smiled and left, I caught a glimpse of Rose muttering furiously at Scorpius.

It seemed that I didn't have to go too far to find Xena.

She was walking like she had seen a zombie, her head bent.

I called "Hey! Hey! Hey Xena!"

She looked up and I saw total confusion on her face.

She looked disarmed and tired.

My smile melted off my face.

I closed the space between us and asked "Is something wrong?"

She looked away "No"

I marveled the slight pink on her face and her nose like she'd just been out in the cold.

She caught me looking at her and glared "Get away from me"

She tried to brush past me but I caught her wrist "How long are we going to keep up this charade? It's been a month since our little…meeting and you've avoided me the best you can, hell knows I'm sick of it"

She shook her wrist out of my grip "Hell knows I'm sick of you Potter! Enough! I don't like you! I….I…I just want….I just want…..I…Just…."

I waited for her to complete her sentence patiently.

She looked up at me "I beg you…leave me alone"

She looked like she'd break.

I asked "Will you come with me to the astronomy tower? I have something very important to tell you and if you feel like killing me after I do you can push me off the tower"

She looked like she was really contemplating killing me.

She looked absolutely murderous "This better be good Potter"

I snorted as we walked towards the astronomy tower "Oh trust me it's very good!"

When we reached she asked raising an eyebrow "So?"

I gulped and told her about following her under the invisibility cloak and then about reading her letter.

She looked at me like she'd really push me off the tower.

Once I finished I smiled "That's all"

She asked in a deadly whisper which eventually became a scream "That's all? That's all? THAT'S ALL?!"

Her outrage was scary.

I laughed nervously "Yes"

Even if I had said no, I think she'd have killed me.

She lunged at me, punching and kicking, screaming obscenities I rather not tell you about.

I tried to defend myself, the look in her eyes was like the devil had just possessed her.

I yelled trying to get her to see sense but in vain.

We were a tangle of legs and hands, I let her rage though knowing how furious she was.

Then she raised her fist for another blow when her eyes caught mine, slowly her grip on my collar fell limp and the look in her eyes changed to grief.

She used the same fist she had raised to cover her eyes and drew her palm across her eyes.

She blinked and tear drops fell one after another.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she said in a heart breaking voice that didn't belong to the girl I knew "Sorry"

She moved away from me and covered her face.

It was the saddest sight I'd ever seen.

She drew her knees towards her and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

But she didn't make one sound.

It made me wonder, had she been crying this silently for years without anyone hearing her cry?

Maybe she forced herself not to make a sound and that became habit over the years.

I didn't know what to do.

I was horrible when people cried.

I took out the letter now a little crumpled after rolling around and pulled one of her palms off her face.

I put the letter in it.

She looked up at me and sniffed "I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want to be reminded that I'm Voldemort's daughter"

My heart broke when she said that.

She chucked the letter and letter said "I-I wish I was normal, I wish I could be the girl you want me to be, I wish I wasn't a social reject"

I touched her face and she bent again.

She said "I'm not a bad person, I'm not like him, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

She told me "I don't want people coming after me! I don't want to see my mother dying in my mind! I don't want to live a secret life! I hate him!"

I pulled her slowly towards me and wrapped my arms around her.

She didn't fight me, but she did pull away to look at me "I wish you knew that this is what I am, I wish I was actually sixteen"

I said softly "You are, Xena you are, at heart you are sixteen, I know you are"

She hugged me "Be my friend, even if your father doesn't like me or even if your cousins and friends hate me, please don't ever leave me alone? Please be my friend P-Albus?"  
I said as gently as I could "I will, you don't have to worry"

She didn't cry much after that, she stopped and she wiped her tears "God, I've never cried like that in my life"

She pulled away and fixed me with a look "I'm hungry now, coming to the kitchens?"

I smiled "Sure"  
She stood up and picked up the letter "I bet you have a lot of questions to ask me?"

I ruffled my hair nervously hesitating when she said "Don't worry I'm not going to burst out crying"

I blushed "Yes I do"

She rolled her eyes "I'm starting to wonder if I did the right thing"

I stood up and glared at her "Excuse me?"

She gave me a full and a totally happy smile "I did"

It took me a minute to get past that smile, I wanted to frame it and keep it with me.

She had the most gorgeous smile ever and it was better than all other smiles because I really had to earn it.

When she smiled the blue in her eyes became more pronounced and they lit up.

Her teeth were not perfectly aligned because of that chipped front tooth of hers.

She looked so happy and you ended up smiling along with her.

Her smile was just like her anger powerful, dominant, entrancing and equally endearing. They were inevitably and incredibly her.

Making friends had never been this hard, but everything about Xena was a challenge and the reward was this.

If this was the reward, then I wanted to take on every challenge she threw me only so I could see her smile and light my world up.

I realized only one person could raise my mood up during the rainy season with all its wetness, gloom, darkness and grey skies and that was Xena, my sunlight.

At that moment the sun peeked out from behind the clouds and a rainbow formed across the sky, she stared at it and I stared at her, my sunlight.

* * *

**AN: Hello again! How'd you like it?  
**

**Please review!**

**Thanks**

**SPHP20896:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The tall trees with their over-hanging branches, having stood there for years and years with a memory better than many men watched as the two men in cloaks stood underneath talking in whispers over a memorial.

The forest was still and the insects were quiet but the silence seemed louder than ever.

The first man argued "We must bring her here, it's the only place where no one will look"

The second contradicted "We can't take the risk, but I am afraid we have no choice. We will bring her here and make her our leader….by will or…by force"

A bird's call in the distance broke the echoing silence and the leaves rustled.

The first man asked "This was the dark lord's will was it not?"

The second man took his own time to answer "Wolf, we don't know what the Dark lord's will was, but as long as his blood flows in her veins he still lives. She carries the mark of darkness and will lead us to rid the world of all the filthy blood that flows in it. Our rebellion for years shall not go in vain. I Ebenezer Bernhardt assure you that"

The second man knelt by the memorial "Master, but…what if the girl….does not agree?"

Ebenezer Bernhardt knelt down "Oh she will Wolf….she most definitely will"

His hood slipped off to reveal a face that had once been handsome.

The white blonde hair swept back in a tight ponytail and sallow skin.

His grey eyes reflected the sky and scars tainted his cheek all the way across in a diagonal over the bridge of his nose.

Lips pursed in determination and a stubble as a mark of his unkempt state.

The associate, Wolf swallowed slightly on seeing the determination in his superior's eyes. Having worked for years with the man, secretly as it may be, he had never met someone who held power and domination dear enough to kill and to take on the identity of a murderer with a hint of pride and a touch of arrogance as Ebenezer Bernhardt had.

He ran his hand absent-mindedly over the writings on the cold stone, his fingers slowly tracing the letters :

_Here lies the man, who struck fear in the hearts of the innocent_

_A man who found comfort in a crumbling world_

_More powerful than any wizard or any man_

_Conquered by love and love alone_

_A man who lived in darkness_

_May the life beyond what_

_He feared the most_

_Show him the light_

_That he did not see_

_In the world we know_

_Tom Morvolo Riddle_

'_Voldemort'_

_May his soul rest in peace_

_And may his shadow never_

_Loom upon us again._

Ebenezer said sharply "Wolf, we have to make arrangements, we must leave…for now"

Wolf stood up shakily "Y-yes Sir"

Ebenezer said more to himself than to Wolf "let's go, but we will be back soon"

With a perfect spin and a loud crack he apparated.

Wolf looked back at the grave, Voldemort's shadow was Ebenezer and he knew that he was looming over the world. He looked up at the grey skies.

Those grey skies seemed to mirror the same look in Bernhardt's eyes, Wolf would pray, pray for the girl and if all got worse he would pray for the world.

He would have to show that Potter child what he was up against, but would the Potter child be able to handle it?

He had a feeling that the Potter child would soon know what he would have to fight, all it needed was time.

Wolf sighed, maybe by helping the girl he could atone for the sin he had committed by joining Ebenezer.

Maybe just maybe, he could help to end this.

With a swift spin and a crack he apparated.

The forest once again was still, and the grave remained in its untouched state.

The trees swayed with their rustling leaves, they had watched and they would remember, but no one would know about what happened. The trees would keep this in their memory and would watch as the rest of the story unfolded, and whether or not history would repeat itself.

* * *

**AN: Hey!**

**Please review, I worked pretty hard on it.**

**I'm eager to know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Xena wasn't one to sneak into common rooms of other houses, she only ever sneaked into the kitchens.

So why the hell in her right mind was she staring at the sleeping Fat lady's portrait right in front of her?

She clutched the piece of parchment Albus had given her with the password on it.

An amused voice asked "You ever going to go in there?"  
She quickly turned around afraid that she had been caught only to find the portrait of Fred Weasley grinning at her, he grinned wider when she caught his eye.

He said examining his fingertips "You can stand there as long as you want, just hope peeves doesn't find you"

He winked and she swallowed trying to come up with an intelligent reply.

She said "I've never done this before"

He rolled his eyes "Obviously I knew that girl! Want to know something? The only way to conquer fear is to face it"

He stood straighter and cupped his hand around his mouth like he was getting ready to make a speech and cleared his throat "Ahem….In my time my brother and I did much more than sneak into common rooms. We two fierce, intelligent and handsome lads braving the threats of the night used to…."

Fred Weasley she assumed must have caused a lot of trouble in his time and if Xena stood there listening to the attractive ginger man she would never be able to enter the common room.

Xena reluctantly smiled "Thank you Mr. Weasley but I should go now"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and glared "kids these days, no time for anything"

Then he indicated with his finger to come closer to his portrait.

She walked towards his portrait and he asked "Who are you meeting?"  
She hesitated then said "Your nephew"

He rolled his eyes again "You must be more specific, haven't you seen the way my family breeds?"

Xena snorted and said "Albus"

Fred Weasley's eyebrows rose mischievously "I see…..interesting, picked the quietest one have you? Good, mustn't interrupt then…go on"

Xena drew away from the portrait blushing furiously.

She waved and received a wink in return.

She said to the fat lady "Leonis cor"

The snoring lady's portrait swung open and Xena hesitantly entered.

She stepped in as the portrait closed behind her with a finality in its close.

The place was a startling contrast to the Slytherin common room.

There was no air of aristocracy, detachment and superiority.

It was incredibly warm and toasty.

Xena felt a tug in her heart, she wished she came here every night.

The red and gold room seemed so much more familiar than the silver and green room she had spent so much of her time in.

When the open window creaked as a strong wind blew against it, Xena remembered what she had come to the common room for.

She quietly crept towards the boy's dormitories and climbed the stairs with hardly a sound.

She quickly made her way scanning the doors 1….2…..3…..4…..5…6, finally.

She reached her hand towards the brass knob but paused when her palm was right above it.

Taking a deep breath she set her palm tightly around the cool knob twisting it to hear the familiar click.

Slowly she pushed the door open, careful to not make any sounds.

The silence in the room was punctuated with the snores coming from the lanky boys on their respective beds.

The room smelt messy and of cologne, she could bet that if the lights were on she'd find clothes strewn across the room.

Now all she had to do was find Albus's bed.

Not wasting any time she moved swiftly between the beds trying to see who was who.

When she approached the last bed next to the window, she caught sight of the well-known messy black hair.

She unknowingly sighed.

He wasn't facing her but he was facing the window which had been thrown open.

Albus, in Xena's eyes seemed to be having troubled sleep.

His fore-head was beaded with pearls of sweat, his eyebrows were drawn in and his lips were tightly closed like he was gritting his teeth behind them.

His blanket was slipping off the edge of the bed and the sheets on his bed were all crinkled, like he'd continuously been pulling at them.

One arm was by his side clutching the sheets under him and the other was on his chest.

Xena felt extremely guilty seeing him this way, knowing that he was seeing dreams of her, subjected to varying degrees of torture.

She impulsively placed a hand on his fore-head.

She kept it there for a few seconds not moving it and slowly he calmed down, his hand let go of the fist of sheets, his fore-head smoothened out underneath her palm and his breathing came out deeper.

She knelt beside his bed and brushed his hair back absent-mindedly.

Watching his chest rise and fall, she slowly pulled his blanket with her free hand to cover him.

The reason why she had come was to talk to Albus about the memories that plagued her, but after seeing him in this state she couldn't bring herself to wake him up.

She slowly felt her eyelids getting heavy and almost fell asleep to the boy's snores, Al's breathing and the crickets outside the castle, but when she felt the hand on her shoulder she jumped up.

Scorpius stood there, with his hair a mess looking at Xena, he said in a whisper "It's going to be four, go back to your common room. I always wake up twice a night to check on him, don't worry"

Xena recovered from the initial shock and said disorientedly "Oh"

He yawned "Go on, I'm here"

She started "I….I…just…"

He shook his head "it's okay, I won't tell him. Listen you should leave now oaky?"

Xena nodded and with a last glance at l and a nod towards Scorpius she left the room, silently closing the door behind her.

Scorpius looked at the now peaceful Al, he seemed to look more at peace with his surroundings as he slept than he had in a while.

Scorpius sighed, his friend even in his subconscious state had completely fallen for this girl who was more mysterious than anyone he had seen in his life.

He could only hope that the outcome of this would be good.

Xena climbed back into her bed feeling exhausted.

Yawning she thought about Albus and how lucky he was to have a friend like Scorpius who cared so much about him.

She lay back, her brown hair splayed behind her head and her blue eyes staring guiltily up at the ceiling.

Could she be such a good friend to Albus?

She sure did want to, but emotions didn't come very easily to Xena and expressing them was even harder for her.

She closed her eyes and let the darkness lull her to sleep, she would try.

She might not be able to express her emotions outwardly but she would try.

Only because Albus was her dream come true and she would turn this dream into reality, if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I had a lot going on!**

**I'll update the next chapter soon this time!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The dream I had seen the night before had rattled my bones and scared me to death.

The next morning I didn't feel like talking to anyone, all I knew was that the real drama would begin very very soon.

As unaware students and teachers went about their breakfast, I didn't work up much of an appetite.

I considered telling my father, but would he believe me?

There was mighty chance that he wouldn't.

He'd say that I was just worrying too much and everything.

But I'd seen it all happen in front of me, the snake curling around her and hissing ecstatically. I saw the two men, and caught the blond hair of one.

Slowly the messages were becoming more vivid.

It was like the images were becoming more real than they were initially.

My fear was that what if they become so vivid that they all actually happen.

My brain was throbbing from lack of sleep.

I knew I didn't look too appealing, school, rigorous Quidditch practice and these sleepless nights had me done for.

As the day drew on I noticed Xena missing, I tried asking the slytherins about her but they all just shook their heads confused.

As I sat for dinner, Rose said "It's okay Albus, she must be ill or something, don't be worried…"

I wanted to yell at her but I knew she was just trying to help me.

She looked so concerned about me lately.

Just then we heard loud footsteps behind us.

I turned to see Scorpius running to us, his eyes were wide and urgency was written all over his face ,he stopped by our side and said looking straight at me "They found a writing on the wall, third floor…. 'The death eaters shall rise again'…..A girl from hufflepuff said she saw a Slytherin girl go into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and she never came out, the door's locked"

It took me a minute to absorb it all.

All my fears had come true.

My mind was till processing it all 'death eaters', 'moaning myrtle's bathroom'.

I said "Rose write to Dad now"

I stood up "Scorp, come with me"

Rose would have protested had I given her the chance but I was already on my way.

We made our way quickly to Myrtle's bathroom.

Nobody was there, they must have all gone to see the wall or they didn't know about this.

I asked Scorpius "How did you find out about this?"  
He looked at me "I overheard the hufflepuff telling her friend which means she hasn't told the authorities yet"

I didn't say anything.

I pointed my wand at the door and thought in my mind "_Bombarda"_

The door exploded open. We both ducked to shield ourselves.

The door came off its hinges and pieces of wood flew in all angles.

Scorpius looked at me "Really? What about _Alohamora_?"

I just entered the bathroom and I saw him shaking his head.

Right where the sinks were all the taps were open and the sinks were overflowing with water.

Our shoes were wet.

Scorpius asked "What the….?"  
I went over to the taps and saw myself in the mirror, I looked terrible.

I looked away at the cubicles slowly from a cubicle lazily moaning myrtle rose. She floated towards me "It was about time you got here"

I asked "Did they take her to the chamber of secrets?"

Moaning myrtle smiled "Do you think they did?"

I didn't have a very pleasant history with her.

I sighed and walked over to the taps, I examined each one and found the one with the snake on it.

It had been a long time since I had done this.

In my mind I heard the Sorting Hat's voice "_Oh…another one eh, let's see courage oh yes definitely brave, intelligent….hmmmm kind-hearted and oh! Aren't you ambitious! Dear boy you'd do very well in Slytherin, what's the matter…? Family pride is it? Of course, pride trumps talent, so be it….GRYFFINDOR!_"

I focused on the snake and let my mind do the talking.

Scorpius asked confused "What the hell are you doing?"  
Slowly my lips moved and I said "_Open_"

The sinks moved and the sound echoed through the bathroom.

Scorpius exclaimed "Mother of Merlin! You can speak Parseltongue?!"

I nodded and jumped into the gaping hole I heard Scorpius yell "Al! Wait up!"

I couldn't yell back, I was too worried about Xena to think of anything else.

I landed on the snake skin, it reeked of dead things. It must have been the largest snake ever.

It smelt horrible.

Scorpius landed a little distance away and he stood up, dusting himself off "This is so insane"

We slowly followed the tunnels, our footsteps echoed and the sound of dripping water was very clear in our ears.

I thought of Xena and hoped she would be alright.

Finally we reached a big room.

A skeleton stood in the middle, Scorpius said "Wow!"  
It was breath-taking.

Till now I'd only heard stories of what my Dad had defeated but to actually see the real thing was a different story entirely.

My Dad must have been the most modest person ever because the size of the creature was ten times bigger than 'pretty big' and my Dad defeated it when he was twelve. Whenever he told us about it, he made it sound like he'd been very lucky and that it was no big deal at all.

The dripping water and the sheer silence was eerie.

We walked around the basilisk and found ourselves face to face with Salazar Slytherin carved into the rock.

Scorpius sucked in his breath "This is….this is…wow"

I asked frustrated "where is she?"

Just then we heard someone's footsteps, we looked to our left and saw a man wearing a black cloak.

His face was quite well hidden.

He said in a deep but velvety voice "Albus Potter"

He seemed to be trying the name out on his tongue "I've been waiting to see you in person"

I found my voice and asked commandingly "Where is she?"

He said seriously "For now she is safe, but not for long, I must tell you something"

Scorpius pointed his wand at the man "Who are you?"

The man seemed unperturbed, he disarmed Scorpius with a slight flick of his wrist and said "I'm Wolf, that's all you need to know"

Scorpius was perplexed as to his missing wand now being twirled by the man.

I gripped my wand tightly "Who are you working for?"

The man who called himself Wolf said calmly "Not yet Potter, first let's get rid of a few details shall we?"

I didn't say anything not knowing what to say.

Wolf said "First of all, I'm not on any side, I shall step out of this once my job is over….I don't work for anyone as of now at least technically. I want to save the girl that is all"

I had plenty of questions to ask but couldn't phrase them. All of it hit me like cruciatus curse.

But Scorpius saved me the trouble "How can we trust you?"

Wolf said not missing a beat "Who's asking you to?"

We had no reply to that.

Wolf said "Listen you amateurs are not going to get anything useful out of me yourselves, but I have a lot to tell you"

I asked "Why here?"

I saw a shadow of a smile on his face, I asked "She's not here is she….You've kept her somewhere. You sent me the dreams, you want me to save her"

He looked at me and I saw who he was.

He had ink blue eyes and skin that resembled parchment. He had black hair which was closely cropped.

He must have been in his early twenties.

His eyes fell on mine and I knew he was more than what he let on and if he wanted he could be very dangerous "Yes"

I asked trying not get intimidated by him"So where is she now?"

He said "I'm going to take you there, but first I need to know that you'll save her and will face up to the enemy"  
I nodded without hesitating.

Scorpius said "Wait! I know who you are! You're the dead Wolf Carrow! You're supposed to be dead!"

Wolf's smirk was more pronounced "Congratulations Malfoy"

I asked completely confused"What, I don't understand?"  
Scorpius had gone pale "He was killed by Ebenezar Bernhardt, it was in the papers, he was his first victim. He was fifteen when he died"

Wolf laughed "It was the perfect way to hide me"

Scorpius pointed a shaking finger at him "You're working for him, for Ebenezer Bernhardt!"

My heart dropped I yelled "What does he want with her?"  
Wolf examined his nails "He wants to make her our leader, to guide the death eater's revolution"

I felt like the blood had been drained out of me.

I could hear the silent dripping of water.

Wolf said casually "The more time we waste here, the lesser time she has before they force her to make her horcrux"

I said "Take me to her"

Wolf smirked amused "Stupid Potters and their foolish bravery, well if you're sure I'll take you"

Scorpius said shakily "Me too"

Wolf rolled his eyes and threw Scorpius's wand back to him.

Scorpius caught it and Wolf led us behind Slytherin's face to an open drain.

The water here was high and the width of the drain was more than that of a normal drain. The water rolled and seemed to move rapidly. The place stank.

He said calmly"This will be slightly uncomfortable"

Without another word he pushed us both from the back into the open drain.

I lost my balance and yelled as I fell face first into the water.

I hit the surface of the water and started scrambling underneath holding my breath.

My visibility was horrible, the water was a sluggish green and the current was strong.

I swam to the top and took a deep gulp of air.

Scorpius did the same and so did Wolf "Look in front…"  
I turned just in time to see the drop approaching closer and closer.

The sound of the water gushing was quite a shock. It was an open-ended fall.

Wolf said "Get ready!"

Then suddenly I was falling with the water.

I flailed my arms and could see the surface of the lake coming closer and closer to me.

I was drenched and I was pretty sure I reeked but it wasn't something I was worried about.

When I plummeted into the water I felt the force of it.

But once I underneath I felt an odd sort of peace and I could hear vaguely the Merpeople's song.

I swam to the top once again and took deep breaths fresh air.

Wolf said in a sharp tone "Come on we must swim to the bank there"

We looked to where he pointed, it seemed to be a very thick cover of forest.

We swam through the calm waters hoping no creatures would get a piece of us.

When we reached the bank, an unfamiliar part of the school grounds that opened directly into the Forest, we climbed out.

Scorpius asked panting "What now?"  
Wolf told us, his chest heaving "This way"  
He pointed into the darkest part of the forest.

I shook my head to get some of the water out and wrung the ends of my shirt.

We began our walk, we could hear the sounds of unfamiliar creatures and the owl's hoot.

The trees swayed and the wind blew.

Slowly we lost sight of the bank and the forest began getting thicker and thicker.

We walked in silence all of us consumed in our own thoughts.

Scorpius asked "Why did you work for him?"

Wolf said not turning behind "It was either that or die"

Scorpius said bravely "Wouldn't you have rather died? I know I'd have"

Wolf turned around and gave him a piercing look "I'm not stupidly heroic.."

He gave me a pointed look and I sighed inwardly, he continued"I was fifteen and was more interested in living rather than giving up my life for no good purpose"  
I asked not interested in his story "Why do you want to save her now?"  
He said slightly embarrassed "I feel the weight of my mistake now. If I let him go through with this, we'll have another Voldemort on our hands. You all are lucky I agreed to do his dirty work. That's why I agreed Malfoy, if I died he'd find someone without a conscience to do all this for him and maybe that wouldn't be good for all of us would it?"

Scorpius was silent. Wolf said "It's fate, everything happens for a reason"  
We were silent after that.

Then we heard voices and I heard a girl screaming.

I knew it was her. I'd heard plenty of times in my dreams.

I would have ran forward, but Wolf stopped me, grabbing my shirt "Let me check, Ebenezar might have put a trace on her. He never leaves easy loopholes"  
So we waited as Wolf drew his wand out and muttered spells.

Finally he tucked it in "As I thought he has and only he can break it"

He looked like he was calculating.

Scorpius asked "When's he coming back?"

Wolf said in a distant voice "He said at midnight, that's when we start"  
I asked "How much time do we have?"  
Wolf looked at me "Two hours"

He looked at the sky and the trees obviously trying to find some way to get us through "There is no way you can see her or get to the clearing, I can but you can't"  
Scorpius told us "I have an idea, why don't you go in and we'll wait on the other side. When he comes convince him to break the spell and we'll enter"  
I nodded "Seems like a good plan"

Wolf smirked then broke into peals of laughter.

Wolf asked "Are you stupid? Ebenezer is not dumb, he always takes precautions"  
He shook his head "Amateurs"

Scorpius said angrily "If you're a professional why don't you save her?"  
Scorpius seemed to have touched a nerve because Wolf in a flash had his wand pointed at Scorpius's throat "One word Malfoy and I will forget the purpose of bringing you here and you might even be the one she uses to make her horcrux"  
I said "_Expelliarmus_"

His wand flew from his hand and I caught it "Enough, no one is going to bait anyone, I have a plan"

Wolf looked like he wanted to kill me and Scorpius looked like he wanted to kill Wolf.

I said throwing Wolf back his wand "Go in, don't say anything or tell her about us.

I will trap Ebenezar, you break the spells from inside before the death eaters arrive. By then Dad should arrive"

Scorpius asked keenly "How will your Dad find us?"

I said "We have two hours, Scorpius, go to the castle and lead him here"

Wolf asked skeptically "Can you handle Ebenezer alone?"  
I said the plan quickly coming together in my mind "I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

Scorpius caught my eye and he knew what I was talking about "Take care, I'll be back with your Dad, bye take care Al"  
He threw a look at Wolf and left on his way.

Once we couldn't hear him any more Wolf asked "Are you sure it's going to work?"  
I said cringing when she screamed again "No, but I will give it everything I have"

The corner of Wolf's mouth lifted up into a smile "I knew I picked you for a reason, are you sure you don't want me to tell her?"

I shook my head "She doesn't need to know and anyway she'll know soon enough"  
Wolf looked at me "You're going to kill yourself"

I turned away from him towards the woods "Where do you think he's going to come from?"  
Wolf said "The east, the pine tree there"  
I nodded "See you….later"

Wolf said "I will work on the shields but I will need time, lots of time"

I started walking "I'll give you as much as I can, don't waste any!"  
When she screamed again I started running, I had to do this and I knew in my mind that I would.

Slowly my dreams were coming true.

* * *

**AN: Finally! Happy New Year to you all!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**SPHP20896:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

She screamed in vain, her hands tied behind her back, blindfolded and ropes cutting into her ankles.

The corner of her mouth was bleeding and sweat glistened on her forehead.

She was leaning against a rock and she was sitting on leaves somewhere outdoors, that's all she could tell.

She yelled and yelled frustrated that nobody responded.

The last thing she remembered was trying to fight a man in a black cloak while the other stunned her.

She was slowly losing her patience and she would kill the people who did this to her.

She was far from crying, angrier than ever.

She'd been there for quite a while and now she was impatient.

Then among all the usual noises of the forest she heard footsteps towards approaching her.

Then she felt the breeze brushing lightly against her cheek.

She said her voice cutting through the cold night air like a blade "Who is it?"  
The footsteps stopped and the blindfold was untied.

When the cloth slipped away she whipped her head around to see a young man in his twenties staring at her calmly.

She glared "Who are you?"

There was an edge to her voice.

Wolf smirked amused "Are all teenagers so dramatic these days?"

She practically growled "Get rid of the ropes you filthy….."

He told her wagging a finger in front of her face "No no no, do not talk like that to your savior"

She gritted her teeth staring into his ink blue eyes.

He pointed his wand at her wrists "_Relashio_"

The ropes fell away and she flexed her aching wrists which now had red marks in a weird pattern around them.

He then undid the ropes around her ankles. She was on her feet with her wand in her hand in no time at all.

Her stance made Wolf grin "You're quick, I suggest you don't attack me if you want to get out of here before midnight"

She was getting irritated with his riddle-like sentences "What the hell is going on? Why am I here? What are you going to do?"

He sighed and looked at the tomb "_I_ am not going to do anything, but Ebenezer Bernhardt has something planned"

That made her falter, Bernhardt was the murder who had escaped from Azkaban.

She asked trying to keep the quiver out of her voice "Is he going to…kill me?"

The air suddenly became colder around her.

Wolf said "Quite the contrary, he wants you to lead an entire death eater army, since you are a direct descendant of Voldemort. Tonight you're to make your horcrux"

Her heart thudded and her wand arm shook.

She didn't feel too brave any more.

Wolf said a little more gently "Keep calm, I'm trying to save you"

She looked into his eyes, he looked emotionless, like he had forgotten he had any. He broke the eye contact "I'm going to try and break through his charms and shields, can you help me?"

She asked silently "Who are you?"  
He said with his back facing her and his arm outstretched "Wolf"

She didn't say anything.

He flicked his wrist and a blue spark flew from his wand until it burst like a firework after hitting something similar to an invisible wall.

Then the light illuminated a dome that seemed to encompass them in the center.

He told her "There are four layers to break through, just attack the walls with all the spells you know, that's the only way to wear them thin, I don't know the counter-charms for these shields"

She nodded and set out to conquer the walls.

* * *

Scorpius ran to the Great hall, faster than he ever had in his entire life.

He reeked like a sewer and was dripping wet.

But he had to do his part.

Skidding into the Hall filled with students and McGonagall making a speech he managed to find his balance.

Everyone in the hall turned to look at him.

He took a minute to find his breath "Professor! Professor! Xena!...Wolf Carrow!...Kidnapped! Bernhardt!...Forest! Albus! Get Mr. Potter!"

He panted and yelled at the same time.

Professor McGonagall looked stunned, she said " , Ms. Weasley has informed me of the kidnapping, but you must explain the situation. My office now. I suggest that the rest of the students move to their respective dormitories for the night, until further notice. Prefects and House heads please accompany the students"

She walked swiftly through the hall as talk began and indicated for Scorpius and Rose to follow her.

The students broke into a panic over what they just heard. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I ran to the pine tree and surveyed the area. I bent with my chest heaving.

While I had my eyes closed and my breath came out ragged, parts of my dreams played in my mind.

I couldn't break now, I had to do this. Only if I actually had a good idea of what I was doing.

I stood up straight and ran my hands through my sweaty hair, there was no time for self-doubt.

So I did the only thing I knew I could I yelled at the top of my lungs "GRAWP!"  
I sent sparks from my wand flying through the air, illuminating the sky briefly.

At first there was not a sound, then I heard footsteps, gigantic ones mind you.

And they were heading right towards me.

Animals began to panic and flee, but I just steed there relieved.

When the great big giant who Hagrid called his half-brother emerged bending trees as he did I couldn't help but grin and say "Hello Grawp"

He grinned the toothiest grin I'd ever seen him grin "Albus!"

I nodded "I need your help, can you help me?"

Grawp's face contorted into confusion for a moment. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me "Help? What help?"

I said "A very bad man, Ebenezer Bernhardt is coming here to cause trouble, can you stop him for me?"

Grawp's eyes widened and his eyebrows reached his hairline "Grawp knows about Bernhardt, Hagrid told, he kill people! He coming here?"

I nodded, Grawp said confidently "I not letting him, me stop him Albus"

I shook my hands "No Grawp, _we _stop him, okay?"

Grawp looked at me before saying responsibly "No, you too young, you go back to castle, stay safe"

I shook my head "I have to do this Grawp, look you can't do this by yourself and neither can I, so I have an idea"

Grawp picked me up swiftly and put me on his shoulder "Tell me"

The giant might have reeked like garbage, but his heart and his courage made up for it.

Maybe my plan would work after all.

* * *

**AN: Finally got this one up! Didn't have the time to do so before, sorry.**

**What do you think?  
Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

As the time wore on the layers melted away, slowly. Too slowly to be any comfort.

Xena asked "Why are you doing this?"  
Wolf glanced at her, as he shot another spark "To redeem myself"

Xena's eyebrows drew in as she held her wand up, but the tone in his voice told her not to pry.

She thought about Albus as she said "_Bombarda Maximus_"

Was he asleep? Was he having nightmares? Was he dreaming about this right now?

She doubted anyone knew or even cared that she was not at the castle.

She had always been a shadow, lurking around.

* * *

"Professor what happened?"  
Harry Potter standing in the office looked confusedly between Scorpius, Rose and Professor McGonagall.

He had received an urgent owl from the distressed headmistress asking him to arrive at the castle at once with a battalion of aurors.

He had done so.

Professor McGonagall with her lips pursed indicating the turmoil in her mind looked at the sopping wet Scorpius "Would you care to answer that question Mr. Malfoy?"

The fire crackled as the group stood around the cluttered desk.  
Scorpius hesitated and then said in a single breath "Xena Bedowin, she's been taken to the forest. Ebenezer Bernhardt is going to force her to make her first horcrux, Wolf Carrow is alive and Albus has gone after her"

The head auror's expression read shock.  
He said sternly "Tell me where"

Scorpius said looking at the man significantly "I can take you there, Albus has a plan, but he needs help we've got until midnight"

Harry turned to Professor McGonagall "Professor, do I have your permission?"

The Professor in question raised her eyebrow "Potter, I have never denied you the right to break rules when required, it's a bad habit of mine and I won't use this moment to break it"  
Harry nodded his thanks gratefully and looked at Scorpius "Scorpius can you show us where?"

Scorpius didn't waste any time "Yes"

Rose said suddenly "Uncle Harry, let me come with you"

Her blue eyes were filled with such determination pleaded with Harry.

When he looked at his niece, Harry felt like he was looking at Ron and Hermione.

If he left her behind, it would be like leaving them behind on his adventures.

He sighed "Do you have your wand Rosie?"

She nodded and held it up.

He nodded "Right, let's go. Quick"

They moved swiftly out of the office, Professor McGonagall watched them go and let out a breath, where the Potters and Weasleys were concerned, problems were never far behind.

* * *

As we waited Grawp and I were both alert.

The screams had stopped and that was a good sign.

The wind was cold and the trees created long shadows in the moonlight.

When Bernhardt showed up I was pretty sure I wouldn't know what to do.

I tried to swallow some of the fear inside me.

I checked my watch and realized we still had one hour left.

I wondered if we could stop him, just Grawp and I.

I highly doubted it.

I'd only ever dueled in the DADA classroom and only disarming at that, this was going to be quite bad.

I didn't understand why Wolf chose me.

I sighed and tapped my wand against my palm.

I felt slightly peaceful and numb.

The dark skies didn't give anything away.

Grawp's deep set eyes were trained on the sky, I could tell he was preparing.

I looked back down at the ground, hoping Scorpius had got Dad by now.

Suddenly I felt a wind that rustled the leaves of the nearby trees.

Compelled to look up I looked at the sky and my breath caught.

In the sky was a black trail zooming towards the pine tree.

I told Grawp "Let's hide, now!"

My thoughts were in disarray, why had he come early?

I scrambled behind a rock my heart pounding.

Clumsily I turned to look at the sky. I tried to prepare myself for what was to come but my mind was blank.

Grawp was hidden well by the trees, I held my index finger to my lips when I looked at him, he gave me a nod.

The black trail vanished and Ebenezer Bernhardt stood in front of the pine tree, unveiling the hood of his cloak.

I held my breath.

The forest had gone quiet, like even the insects knew he was here.

I could see from my position the grey eyes scanning the perimeter.

He looked majestic though unkempt.

He would be merciless if he saw me.

The air was chilly and I drew the invisibility cloak from my pocket.

I pulled it over me, being extremely careful not to move the leaves below me.

One sound could blow my cover.

Then before I pulled the hood over my head I nodded to Grawp.

The forest came alive as I stood up.

Grawp charged from behind the trees blowing his cover.

Bernhardt looked perplexed but he raised his wand "You stupid Creature, get out of my way"

Before I could disarm him or Grawp could snatch him, he spun out of the way with his wand raised and said nonchalantly "_Stupefy_"

I watched as Grawp's eyes widened and he fell back, on to the forest floor.

I was numb as the ground beneath me shook.

Ebenezar smirked "I should kill you but I am not in a mood"

My wand arm shook, my plan failed.

He said "I know there's someone else here, reveal yourself"

His voice jogged me out of my stunned state.

I pointed my wand at him from behind the cloak, and said in my mind- _Expelliarmus_.

The wand flew from his grasp, I picked it up and kept it with me.

His laugh rang through the forest "Ha ha Ha haaaaa! The cloak! The invisibility cloak isn't it!"

He turned and looked at me and I moved, why I don't know. As far as I knew he couldn't see me.

He said malliciously "You can't stop me, whoever you are I suspect you're a Potter"  
I focused on stunning him, but before I knew what was happening he spun into the trail of black.

He spun around the place, creating strong winds.

The leaves flew and as he moved faster the cloak began to fly.

I tried to run but there was nowhere to run to, it was too fast.

Suddenly the speed was so much that I was struggling to keep my balance, I groaned in frustration, holding on to the wands.

My cloak flew and my cover was blown. I heard myself yell "No!"

I skidded backwards and lost my balance. His wand slipped from my grip.

I fell to the ground, and only had my wand.

I got to my feet and saw Ebenezer standing there, smirking "A child"

I trained my wand at him and he snatched his up.

He twirled it and I yelled "_Stupefy!_"

He deflected it "In a hurry aren't we?"

I didn't say anything I yelled "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

He deflected it again.

And then he flicked his wrist, and I felt pain, crushing my body. It was the most blinding sort of pain I could possibly experience, he used the Cruciatus curse.

I let out a yell.

I crumpled to my knees clutching my ribs, trying to stop it.

His laughter reached my ears and I writhed in pain trying to fight it.

I cracked my eyes open through the pain and caught the flick of his wrist and the pain increased, I screamed.  
This was the way he would treat her, and I couldn't bear it.

My anger took control over my senses, I yelled "STOP!"

I slowly stood up and with a tremor that almost made me collapse again I shook it off and he was thrown back into the tree "I will not be tortured by you"

He looked surprised and instead of picking up my wand I lunged at him and punched him in the stomach.

He let out a grunt.

I threw his wand from his hand and pulled him up by his collar.

He tried to fight and threw a punch at my jaw.

Ignoring the moment of blinding pain, I kneed him in his groin, he bent forward and I continued punching.

All the nightmares I'd been seeing came back to me.

I wasn't thinking rationally, I said "Without your spells, you are nothing"  
He had the upper hand when it came to magic, I wasn't as practiced but he was physically weak.

I kicked him and punched him so hard he spat blood out.

His eye turned a raw blue, his lip bled and his jaw was swollen.

But I didn't stop.

Those dreams, the things he did to her, the way he hurt her, I was too far gone.

I pushed him against the tree and punched him, each blow more satisfying than the last as it hit its mark.

I picked up my wand and held him by his throat against the bark of the tree, he clawed at my hand but my grip was too strong, I pointed the wand at his throat "Isn't this the way you plan to point your wand at her, you get joy in doing this to innocent people, isn't it?"  
He struggled, and spat blood in my face, grinning a bloody grin he said "Huh, innocent….Voldemort's daughter…."  
I felt sick looking at him "Shut up, you bastard! I've seen what you'll do to her, and I'll kill you, merlin knows I won't regret it"

I saw the amusement in his eyes, he didn't feel regret or remorse he was emotionless, he had no conscience.

My grip tightened and he spluttered "Do it Potter I dare you. You're holy father….such a brave soul…prove to me you're better than him…let me go from this world with a little respect for your family…..he didn't kill Voldemort…..Lucky….always lucky….I was there when it happened…..your father is worthless…..a coward"

I felt anger boiling in the pit of my stomach, I said with conviction "Killing someone doesn't make you brave just a worthless, shameless scoundrel that's what you are"  
He said "No matter, you want to kill me, take my life. End it….save those lives…..go on…you want to….Don't you?"  
I looked into his eyes, I wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

I curled my hand around wand and hesitated, I didn't know what to do. I felt like killing him wasn't a bad idea and I began to feel afraid of the way I was thinking.

Then I heard people running. It brought my senses back and the noises of my surroundings helped grasp the ropes of the world as I knew it. Not the beast I was a few seconds before.

I heard Rose "Albus!"  
I heard Scorpius "Al!"

Then Ebenezer laughed and whispered so only I could hear "I knew it….coward"

My father said "Get him!"  
Two men came running but I only heard them, my eyes were locked on Ebenezer's.

His face looked pathetic. And I had done that to him.

One auror said "Let him go son, we've got him"

The aurors took him, I slowly drew my hands away and lowered my wand putting it into my pocket.

I broke the eye contact and turned to go but when I heard his snort, I spun on my foot, raising my right leg and planted a kick in his ribs.

He lurched forward and coughed up blood.

I stood in that position, putting my foot down I said "I'm not going to kill you, it's too easy, and you deserve to live knowing you've committed these crimes. It's too easy to let you live. Live your filthy life. Live in the hell you created for yourself"

He looked into my face still bent over and both arms in the hold of the aurors.

This time he didn't smile, he was heaving. He didn't grin.

I said with confidence "You're the coward; at least I can live with my mistakes"

His grey eyes were stormy "I did it for the wizards, I did it for justice, I had a purpose"

I turned around and said over my shoulder "The purpose is lost Bernhardt, no matter how good the purpose was nothing can change the fact that you used the wrong method. One right can correct many wrongs but one wrong can undo many rights"  
When he didn't reply I looked at my Dad, who looked shocked, Rose was covering her mouth with her hand and Scorpius was looking at me like he didn't know me.

I saw some eight other aurors and Wolf who was grinning.

My heart leaping I asked "Where is she?"  
Wolf raised an eyebrow "That's the question you ask"

I said seriously "Where is she?"  
She stepped out from behind one of the aurors, she looked a mess.

Her hair was all over the place having come undone from her braid and her uniform looked crumpled and dirty. Her face was smudged with dirt and she was looking at me determined.

She said not holding anything back "You are such an idiot"

I couldn't help but grin.

I ran up and hugged her.

When I did, I received a sharp whack to the back of my head "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I rubbed my head and said to her "Ow! Hugging you"  
She glared "This is not the place or the time"

Then she walked away from me and towards Bernhardt "I hate you"

Bernhardt looked at her "Voldemort's daughter"  
I couldn't see her face, but I saw her fists curl. If he thought I hurt him, he did not want to pick a fight with her.

She said "Don't call me that, I am not"

He wheezed "Don't deny what you are"

She said sharply "I'm not denying I'm telling you a fact, and it will do you good to listen"

He panted "You could…. have been…. a good leader"

She said loudly "You are pathetic, that's all I want to say to you"

Then she started walking towards me.

My Dad sighed and looked at Grawp "_Enervate_"

Grawp groaned and started rising.

When he stood up I said "Sorry mate"

He looked around him and said "You catch him?"

Dad smiled "Albus did Grawp"  
He looked at all of us "Let's go back to the castle, the rest of you, you know where to take him"

He pointed at Ebenezer.

The aurors nodded and one of the tall men with sharp eyes said "Sir, will you be joining us?"  
Dad nodded "Let me get them back and I'll join in an hour"  
The man nodded and they started to work.

I picked up my invisibility cloak and I said to Grawp "Thank you, you were awesome"  
He smiled "You are welcome"

I waved and began to leave.

As we walked through the forest, Wolf said "I'm surprised you held him off"

I replied remembering his bloody face "I'm surprised too"  
Scorpius told me "You looked mad"

I wasn't proud of what I did, but I didn't regret it "I did what I had to do"

Rose asked silently "Would you have…..Would you have killed him?"  
I shuddered, thinking about what I had said and what I almost did "No"

Scorpius put a hand on my shoulder "Forget it"  
Dad told me "We need to talk"  
I nodded "We do Dad"  
He smiled "I don't know whether to reprimand you or be proud of you, but I will tell you this. Temper can be a powerful thing but also fatal"

I sighed "I just…."

Dad said "I understand we'll talk later"  
When everyone was silent and the insects could be heard again, Xena raised a hand to my face.

I looked at her as she looked at her finger which now bore some of the blood he had spat on my face "Where are you hurt?"

I looked into her eyes immediately drawn to them "It's his"  
She blinked and then stated "You really are an idiot. I could have believed it if I had done something like that, I just can't believe you did. What were you thinking?"

I looked at her "You should try out the words 'thank you' sometime"

She glared at me "I do not appreciate mad behavior and acts similar to that of an imbecile done for me"  
I asked a little exasperated "Are you even a little grateful?"

She asked "Why should I be grateful? I didn't ask you to save me!"

I looked at her irritated "What is your problem? Are you dumb? Stupid? What?"  
I walked faster and when I reached the bank I didn't stop.

And when I reached the castle, I didn't stop either.

There was a limit to which I could stand her not accepting me.

I went to the astronomy tower and sat there, wanting to just scream in frustration.

I was facing the sky and breathing in the air when I heard her "You're fast"  
I didn't turn around.

She said "I am a horrible friend"  
Then she came and stood in front of me, I looked away though every instinct was telling me to look at her.

She sighed "Thank you. But I don't feel flattered, because I don't like favors"

I said before I could stop myself "I was not doing you favor. I was doing myself a favor and getting revenge for those nightmares"

She asked "Aren't you going to look at me?"  
I shook my head.

She put her hand on my cheek "I might be a horrible friend, but you must know I am trying"  
I swallowed hard, she asked "Can you teach me how to be a good friend?"

I closed my eyes to keep my resolve from breaking.

Then she was wiping my blood-splattered cheek with a handkerchief "When I thought this was your blood I saw red"

I asked "Do you ever see any other colour?"  
Once she wiped it, she turned my face to face hers "Sometimes I see green, emerald green, so deep and I feel like I'll lose myself"  
She looked straight into my eyes as she said this.

Her hair fluttered in the breeze, I noticed all the dirt on her face.

I asked "Did they hurt you?"  
She said "Not really"

I caught her wrist and saw her wince.

I broke the eye contact and looked at her wrist, it had bright red marks and cuts.

And when my eyes wandered to her other wrist there were similar marks.

I looked back at her face but she had bent her head.

I asked "Why are you so held back?"  
She looked up "What's the point of bearing your wounds to the world?"

I asked "What about me?"  
She said "I don't want you to see my scars and feel any sort of obligation towards me or sympathy"  
I asked frustrated "When will you understand that I love you?"

Her eyes widened and I felt like something snapped.

I opened my mouth to undo what I did, but no sound came out.

At first I thought she was going to punch me.

I really did, there was this look, where I feared my life and when she stepped closer I could feel my heartbeat getting faster.

Then she did something entirely different from what I was expecting.

I flinched when she raised her arms.

Then she leaned in and I was paralyzed, rooted to that spot.

When she kissed me, I was done for.

There was nothing else, my eyes shut on their own accord and I don't have a clue how long we stood there.

But when she pulled away she told me "Teach me Albus teach me how to be me, how to live, how to be alive"

I saw determination, a fierce determination.

I grinned "I'll be everything you need"  
She smiled "So I guess, what are you now?"  
I asked tentatively "Your boyfriend?"  
She crinkled her nose "It sounds so….so…"

I asked rolling my eyes "So…what?"

She looked up at me "Disgusting"

Only Xena would say something as absurd as that and offending mind you.

I asked with resignation "Then you tell me what we are, go on enlighten me"  
She grinned "I don't know, we're just us I guess, you and me equals nothing flashy, no display, just plain old us"

I laughed "I like that"

She laughed along with me. I said thoughtfully "Who would have ever thought, Voldemort's daughter and Harry Potter's son would fall in love"  
She said moving from front of me to next to me and took my hand "It must be a dream come true"  
I looked down at her "It truly is"

And that night, the stars gleamed brighter than they had in a long while. I was going to sleep well that night.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Well that's it, with an epilogue.**

**This story is my dream come true.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had my final exams.**

**So please review! I'd like to know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**SPHP20896:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPILOGUE**

The sun had returned after a long time.

There was nothing like a good summer vacation.

The story of Albus catching Ebenezer Bernhardt had spread all through England.

The reality of what had happened that night had been twisted into so many forms that some thought Albus was a seer who could use his powers without a wand.

Albus received an overflowing amount of mail asking him to predict random people's futures.

Others believed that Albus would soon become a top Auror who'd turn the whole department around like his father.

The world now knew about Voldemort's daughter.

Xena had never been used to such attention. Her identity had been so well-hidden for years that she suddenly felt opaque rather than the transparent person no one cared about.

She had become a show piece for the local newspapers and reporters were tripping over their robes to get even the slightest glimpse of her.

After a long hard discussion at the ministry of magic, it was decided, Xena would hold on to the Bedowin name and could give it up if she wanted when she turned seventeen.

She would live the life of an ordinary citizen and the law would protect her from the due discrimination she was sure to receive from some sects of society.

On the other hand Wolf Carrow's situation was a little stickier.

Having worked for Bernhardt under the cover story of his being dead meant he deserved punishment. But by helping Xena and giving inside information on Bernhardt, to some extent he had atoned for his sins.

Having not been of age at the time of his false death, he couldn't possibly be sent to Azkaban for his want to live.

Therefore, the ministry came to a conclusion, he'd be cleared of charges but would be watched by the ministry and if it turned out that he was in any way breaking the law there would be consequences.

All in all, the wizarding world was at peace again.

There was hardly a reason not to smile.

That is why Xena sat on the branch of the tall tree overlooking the lake.

She swung her leg back and forth in monotony smiling unto herself.

She finally felt human, complete and happy.

There was nothing more she could have asked for.

_Dream child dream_

_Until the morning light_

_Before the end of the night_

_Let your dreams take flight_

_Let them guide you_

_Show you what you want_

_Let them take you_

_Put you out of this misery_

_A beautiful world awaits_

_You stand at its gates_

_One step further_

_Listen to your fate_

_It's all for you and only you_

_No one can steal it from you_

_It's all you need it's all you want_

_It's your dream come true_

_Hesitate no more_

_Go on go forth_

_Don't be shy_

_Don't be meek_

_Dream child dream_

_Until the morning light_

_Before the end of the night_

_Let your dreams take flight._

I saw her sitting there and didn't feel the urge to disturb the scene.

But she was smiling and I could tell that she was happy, that's all I really wanted.

Everything was over and everything was back to normal in the most abnormal of ways.

I had a purpose now, I had some meaning and so did she.

All was well.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Dream and keep dreaming!**

**But remember "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" ;)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
